1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for inserting a first, filler-type foodstuff into a second, shell-type foodstuff. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for making a sandwich by inserting sandwich fixings into a cavity of a bread bun.
2. The Background Art
Sandwiches are a popular food item enjoyed by many people of various ages. The main feature of many lunches is a sandwich. Sandwiches typically comprise two slices of bread, and a combination of sandwich fixings disposed between the bread slices. Such sandwiches may be “cold” or “hot.” Cold sandwiches often include items such as cold cuts, while hot sandwiches may be entirely heated, or include a heated item, such as meat balls. Many sandwiches are made at home, or purchased from specialty sandwich shops.
Although sandwiches may have innumerable combinations of bread types and fixing types, many people share common requirements of their sandwich. For example, it is often desirable that the sandwich be fresh, or have fresh bread and fresh fixings. In addition, it is often desirable that the sandwich be made fresh. While it is common for a sandwich to be pre-prepared, such as by making the sandwich in the morning, the fixings tend to seep into the bread, making the bread soggy and undesirable.
Another common prerequisite for sandwiches is that the sandwich stay together, or maintain its structural integrity. It will be appreciated that the contents of the sandwich often become separated from the bread while the sandwich is being eaten, often resulting in lost, inedible food, and/or messy clothes or eating area.
Some efforts have been directed towards improving sandwiches, such as by sealing the contents of the sandwich in the bread, and providing baked shells, examples of which may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,004,596 and 5,567,445. It is believed that the baked shells lack popularity due to the large amount of crust, both on the outside and inside, that is produced. In addition, it is believed that sealing sandwich contents in the bread is only feasible for particular types of sandwich fixings which prevent moisture from reaching the bread, such as peanut butter. Despite these efforts, the vast majority of sandwiches are produced, both at home and commercially, with the traditional contents “sandwiched” between two slices of bread.
Other food items have been developed, which are similar in many respects to sandwiches, and which may have been developed to address the drawbacks of typical sandwiches. For example, pocket-type food items have a layer of dough wrapped about a meat substance and backed or cooked. Some examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,742; 5,780,082; and 4,888,192. It is believed that such types of food are limited to baked or cooked food, and are ill suited for many sandwiches, such as cold cuts. In addition, it is believed that such pocket-type food items are unsuitable for typical sandwiches because the outer, dough layer has a crust consistency, and lacks a bread-like consistency.
Still other food types include injecting one food substance into another. For example, a jelly or cream may be injected into a donut or bagel. Examples of injecting are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,900,265 and 5,641,527. Still other food types include extruding one or more food substances. Examples of extruding food are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,194,283 and 4,888,192. It is believed that injection and extrusion methods are unsuitable for traditional sandwiches.